AU
by lastaresdublues
Summary: Comme le dit le titre (je n'ai pas tant d'imagination que ça, finalement), il s'agit d'un univers parallèle où les rôles sont échangés. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, les deux prologues sont assez clairs. toujours mon couple préféré : loganRogue
1. Prologue un : Ses origines

**Prologue 1 : Son origine**

**Londres, 1918**

Il avait plu la veille, et le quai était parsemé de flaques que les passants ne réussissaient pas toujours à éviter ; les jurons et grommellements se répondaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'endroit. Un bateau était amarré. Il n'avait pas l'envergure des plus grands paquebots, pourtant lui aussi s'apprêtait à effectuer la Grande Traversée. Accoudé à la balustrade se tenait un jeune homme à l'air sombre et méditatif. Derrière lui une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années le contemplait, indifférente au va et vient continuel des passagers et de l'équipage.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que Rosie détaillait avec fascination celui qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était énergique, pas du genre à rester à rien faire quand tant de choses requerraient son attention et pourtant elle restait là, les bras ballants, depuis qu'elle était tombée en arrêt devant la sombre beauté qui se tenait devant elle. Quelque chose se dégageait de celui dont elle n'avait pas encore vu la face, quelque chose de spécial qui le rendait mystérieusement attirant. Cela transparaissait de son attitude générale et était plus fort encore lors de ses rares mouvements ; en temps normal, Rosie aurait été rouge de honte à contempler sans vergogne un jeune membre du sexe opposé de cette façon, mais plus rien ne semblait pénétrer son cerveau.

Soudain elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'approcha. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire deux pas, il se tourna vers elle et la salua d'un air énervé alors même qu'il lui dédiait le sourire le plus séduisant qu'elle ai jamais vu. Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir fui l'atelier de Mrs Anderson et son mari pour tenter l'aventure en Amérique. Elle n'aurait eut aucune chance de rencontrer pareil homme dans les ateliers de couture où elle travaillait depuis maintenant vingt ans.

- Bonjour Miss.

Elle rougit sous l'intensité de ce regard et mis quelques temps à se rappeler comment se mouvoir, mais elle finit par réussir à se poster près de lui à la balustrade. Son cerveau se révélait incapable à lui fournir la moindre réplique, mais étant donné qu'il ne lui rendait pas non plus la faculté de parler, c'était d'importance minime.

Envoûtée qu'elle était, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle le suivait dans sa cabine...

--XXX--

Liam Wallace regarda la forme au cheveux roux étendue près de lui. C'était sa première fois, mais il avait lu des livres, entendu des amis se venter, enfin il savait ce que ça faisait. Ou croyait savoir. Il avait pensé que ça lui permettrait d'oublier, un peu. En un sens c'était le cas. Il avait bien aimé, pas de doute. Il avait même réussit à oublier le monde extérieur pendant quelques instants. Mais maintenant que c'était fini, le monde extérieur, son passé, tout ça lui revenait en tête bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il aurait voulu oublier les yeux de son père, son regard fou, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait voulu oublier l'accident de voiture, trois ans auparavant. Oublier qu'il était un monstre. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, et poussa un grognement de rage ; La femme rousse bougea avec inquiétude dans son sommeil. Il sortit de la cabine pour revoir la lumière du jour. Il y avait pas mal de monde amorphe, essayant de s'occuper, dans les couloirs. Il alla à la balustrade, s'oublier dans la contemplation de la mer. Les derniers rayons rougeoyant du soleil sur celle-ci lui remirent en tête ces images qui n'étaient jamais bien loin. Leur flamboiement était semblable aux flammes qui s'étaient emparées de la voiture ce jour là.

--XXX--

Il faisait tout pour s'en sortir, suffoquant, un bras cassé et de multiples égratignures le ralentissant dans cette quête. Il entendait les hurlements de son père au dehors, alors que ceux de sa mère et de sa soeur faiblissaient. Elles luttaient avec moins de force. Son père ouvrit la portière, cria sous le coup de la chaleur, et le sorti à bout de bras. Il roula sur la chaussé et s'évanouit. À son réveil, un homme dardait sur lui ses yeux sombres. Son père, non loin, regardait avec intensité le mur en se balançant doucement. Il voulu bouger, et à sa plus grande surprise, n'eut pas le moindre mal. Il regarda son bras, s'attendant à le voir couvert de contusions. Il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace sur sa peau. On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être que rien ne s'était passé. Il regarda avec espoir l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Ma mère ? Ma soeur ?

- Mortes.

Un gémissement attira son regard vers son père. Il voulu s'approcher, mais celui-ci recula en poussant des glapissements de chien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Liam sentait une peur panique s'emparer peu à peu de lui. L'homme le regarda avec curiosité et un peu de peur avant de répondre.

- Toi, ta mère et ta soeur avez été renversé par un cheval rendu fou par la peur. La cigarette de son conducteur a consumé le foin qu'il transportait et le feu s'est étendu à votre voiture en un rien de temps. Ton père, je ne sais pas où il était...

- Il disait au revoir à notre voisine. Nous partions en vacances, s'entendit Liam répondre, machinalement.

- Il est arrivé en courant mais n'a pu que te sortir de la voiture et assister à la perte de ta mère et de ta soeur.

- Mais... Mais comment se fait-il que je n'aie rien ?

- J'étais présent et je t'ai aussitôt amené ici pour te donner des soins. C'était inutile. Le temps que tu sois installé sur ce sofa, tu n'avais déjà plus rien. Personne n'a rien vu, à part ton père.

--XXX--

Regardant la mer, Liam soupira. Ainsi avaient commencé trois dures années. Son père avait retrouvé ses esprits le lendemain, mais n'avait jamais oublié. Il était peu à peu devenu fou, ne se rappelant même pas de son fils qui lui prodiguait des soins quotidien. Refusant d'accepter la vérité, il croyait à présent son fils mort lors de l'accident. Presque plus personne n'avait vu Liam en trois ans et tous le croyaient mort. Personne ne regretterait son départ.

Au début, il croyait que c'était un miracle qu'il ait été encore vivant, quoiqu'en considérant sa vie, il se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu être mort. Mais il y avait quelques jours, suite à une crise de son père, il avait voulu savoir, il avait vérifié. Empoignant une paire de ciseaux, il avait entreprit de se tailler une veine, grognant sous la douleur. Le résultat avait été rapide, visible à l'oeil nu : cette entaille s'était refermée, rapidement. Il était vraiment un monstre. C'était probablement ce jour là que Liam était mort. Il lui faudrait un autre nom pour une nouvelle vie.

Il rentra dans la cabine. La rousse était réveillée, et finissait de s'habiller. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, rougissante. Elle était assez belle, quoique d'un genre banal. Il la salua et alla se poster face à son miroir. Elle baissa les yeux et quitta la cabine, sans doute honteuse des événements récents. Il la revit parfois, lors du voyage, les yeux rivés sur lui. Dès qu'il la regardait, elle détournait les yeux. Sitôt la traversée finie, ils partirent chacun vers leurs chemins respectifs et il ne la revit plus jamais. Pour le moment, face à la glace, il se trouvait un air sauvage et un nom s'imposa à son esprit .

- Wolverine. Je m'appelle Wolverine.

Rien ne lui répondit, à part le silence de sa cabine, et la voix d'une femme appelant son enfant, au loin :

- Logan ! revient ici immédiatement !


	2. prologue deux : son passé

**Prologue 2 : Son passé**

**Quelque part au Canada, 1999**

Elle s'éveilla. Un Deux-Pattes. Elle grogna et se remit sur ses pattes pour prendre la fuite. Une douleur perçante sur ses côtes, là où elle s'était blessée avant de perdre connaissance, mais rien de suffisant pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'Elle devait faire. Elle n'aimait pas les Deux-Pattes. De mauvais souvenirs. Une conscience ironique s'éveilla en Elle. Le Deux Pattes étira ses lèvres et émit des sons.

- Oh, pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, ma petite. Vous êtes humaine, vous aussi. Et pas très vieille, si j'en juge votre physique.

Elle feula et se précipita vers la sortie. La porte formait un obstacle dérisoire : d'une violente poussée Elle l'arracha. D'un bond Elle était dehors, dans la neige, et commençait à courir, prête à reprendre sa liberté. Cependant, Elle se retourna, sans savoir pourquoi. Le Deux-Pattes était là, la regardant d'un air chaleureux, sans chercher à la rattraper. Les Deux pattes ne réagissaient pas comme ça d'habitude. Soit ils étaient des proies et agissaient comme tels ; soit ils étaient des prédateurs et cherchaient à l'attraper pour lui faire subir des choses horribles.

En plus du Deux-Pattes, une chose la fit hésiter : il venait de déposer quelque chose de fumant près de l'entrée. Quelque chose de fumant ET de mangeable. Elle hésitait, et ce lui fut fatal : des pensées commencèrent à tournoyer en Elle. Des noms, des cris, des paroles... cherchant à lui rappeler sa vraie nature, celle qu'Elle ne voulait pas connaître. Elle tomba.

Les jours suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Elle se faisait peu à peu apprivoiser par le vieil ermite, le laissant l'approcher de plus en plus près, discourir, la nourrir... Elle finit par admettre sa propre humanité et de réapprendre à parler. Elle recommença à se laver dans une baignoire, à utiliser des ustensiles pour manger, à se vêtir. Mais c'était dur, très dur, d'accepter qu'elle était humaine : cela rendait les rares actes passés à sortir du brouillard de sa mémoire moins acceptables. Elle n'était pas une bête sauvage, mais une humaine. Et en tant que telle, elle était responsable de ses actes.

En réalité, elle se savait être autre chose encore. Avant tout, elle était un monstre. Elle avait avalé l'âme de gens, le pouvoir de mutants. Des centaines, des milliers de pensées parasites venaient en permanence brouiller le cours de ses réflexions. Certaines appartenaient à des personnalités bien séparées, d'autres n'étaient que des ombres parmi l'obscurité. Et chaque nuit, des cauchemars de laboratoires, d'expériences sur elle-même et ses pouvoirs, des cauchemars sur ce qu'on l'avait forcé à faire. Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs propres à son corps, en dehors de ces rêves. Pas beaucoup de souvenirs du tout, en réalité. De son passé ne subsistait qu'une chose : une sorte de collier froid, en métal, la marquant comme propriété de l'armée, sur laquelle était gravé un nom : Rogue. Parfait, cela lui allait bien. Rogue serait dorénavant son nom.

Rogue devint au fil du temps amie avec le vieil homme. Son passé ne devint pas plus clair, mais elle parvint à se créer une formalité propre, celle d'une femme, jeune malgré les souvenirs d'autres existences, et forte. Pas seulement physiquement, bien que parmi les pouvoirs qu'elle avait un jour absorbés, se trouvaient l'invulnérabilité et une force surhumaine. Un jour, elle retrouverait ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, ceux qui l'avaient privé de son passé et l'avaient remplacé par les souvenirs d'autres personnes, de pâles substituts de ce qui aurait du lui appartenir. Un jour elle les retrouverait, et elle les ferait payer.

Si les pouvoirs tels que la force et l'invulnérabilité demeuraient en elle aussi forts qu'elle se rappelait jamais les avoir eut, Rogue réussit à se débarrasser de la plupart des pensées parasites. Elle était à nouveau quelqu'un, quelle que soit cette personne.

Rogue vécut ainsi la plus belle année qu'elle se rappelait avoir passée. Parfois l' ermite partait en ville dans son vieux camion afin de vendre les produits de sa chasse et de sa culture et d'acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il lui rapportait souvent des gants, qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui faire subir ce qu'elle avait infligé à tant d'autres. Jamais ils n'eurent de contact physique.

Jamais elle ne s'éloigna plus d'une journée de ce refuge hors du temps et du monde des hommes. Pourtant, parfois, son besoin de liberté la faisait parcourir des kilomètres aux alentours, humant le vent et la neige, laissant ses instincts reprendre le dessus, laissant l'humaine disparaître. Lorsqu'elle rentrait la nuit tombée, elle était apaisée. Parfois, lors de ces balades moitié marchant moitié courant, elle percevait des signes de civilisation, des traces d'autres hommes; Parfois elle en vit de loin, parfois elle en entendit. Jamais elle ne les laissa même deviner sa présence. Elle fuyait toute présence de ses semblables à part celle de l'ermite. Elle était heureuse, définitivement.

Cependant, le temps passant, ses besoins de liberté se firent plus grands, des instincts inconnus la tiraient de son lit et lui faisaient arpenter sa cabane, construite près de la petite maison de son ami. Elle partait plus loin, plus longtemps, elle devenait plus impatiente. Un soir, au repas, son ami la fixa dans les yeux et lui dit les mots qu'elle se refusait à entendre.

- Tu dois partir, Rogue. Tu te languis, ici. Tu n'es pas faite pour ce genre de vie.

Elle secoua la tête en silence. Il devait avoir tort, même s'il avait raison. Elle refusait qu'il soit dans le vrai. Néanmoins les arguments répétés de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, ses longs regards appuyés eurent raison de son entêtement. Son propre comportement, son instinct lui disaient la même chose que l'ermite. Elle devait quitter ce confort et partir. Elle devait retrouver la civilisation, se confronter à nouveau à la foule de ses semblables. Et puis, après tout, Rogue avait des coupables à punir.

C'est pourquoi elle partit un matin, dans la neige, sans un mot pour l' ermite. Elle avait laissé devant la porte de celui-ci un petit loup en bois qu'elle avait sculpté. Elle se promit de revenir un jour le voir pour lui donner des nouvelles, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas.


End file.
